


lazy awakenings

by cedarfrost



Series: davekat drabbles [3]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Fluff, M/M, idk - Freeform, this is gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-28
Updated: 2016-04-28
Packaged: 2018-06-05 03:34:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6687553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cedarfrost/pseuds/cedarfrost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>just a silly fuffy drabble (again)</p>
            </blockquote>





	lazy awakenings

**Author's Note:**

> listen. this is my life now. just fanfiction

You have no idea what time it is, but you figure you could always just ask Dave if you really wanted to know. You don’t know how there’s actually a concept of time on this godforsaken meteor, but what the fuck ever. Some normalcy is actually quite needed. You’re sure you’d all be fucking pan-fried if you had no concept of time passing or existing. Not to say half of the people aren’t you /aren’t/ already pan-fried. 

You’ve been awake about an hour, just watching Dave sleep in for once in his life. You’re glad he likes to cuddle because he’s a goddamn blanket hog and you hate being cold in the slightest. Though, one might think that being annoyed by cold would constitute sleeping in more than boxers and your matesprit’s (Kismesis? Moirail? What the fuck?) shirt, but you know, what’re you gonna do? Getting dressed before bed is fucking annoying, since you’re not even the one taking your clothes off anyways. 

Regardless, you’ve been laying there curled up for some time now, but you refuse to wake Dave up. He’s just as shit at sleeping as you are, so you don’t want to take away any chance to get some much needed rest. You don’t mind listening to his steady breaths and, uh, what did the humans call it? A heartbeat. That was so much cuter than what trolls called it. A lot of human terminology was fucking weird, but whatever. Dave knew what you meant when you used the terms you knew, and that was really all that mattered. 

You do this thing where you can’t sleep more than three hours at a time, tops. You either wake up screaming from a dayterror (humans called them nightmares, which confuses you. You often forget that the sun on their planet wasn’t going to set them on fire, so they were /awake/ during the day) or just...restlessness, you suppose. If you weren’t in an iron grip of arms, you probably would have crawled out of bed a while ago and went for ablutions or to find some food or something. You don’t mind waiting, though, if that means this moment gets to last. Who knows how much longer you have together? The game is horrifying and cruel. 

You run your fingers through Dave’s hair gently, not trying to wake him, but just because you enjoy the texture. You’ve been keeping your claws trimmed quite short for him, just because humans are fucking fragile. It’s scary, to think that you could really hurt Dave with just your claws or teeth if you weren’t especially careful. You aren’t really strong, but you know you could do some real damage. Human skin is much thinner than you’re used to. Sure, you’ve left marks on Dave’s skin here and there through various activities, but nothing serious, not ever. 

You can’t help but smile fondly when Dave shifts in his sleep and pulls you in tighter. You know you’re like a living furnace to him, but it’s still cute when he tightens his grip on you. You kiss his face gently, watching his brows furrow and then relax. You’ve noticed that his face shifts a lot while he sleeps and you’ve never told him, because you know it would embarrass him a lot. It’s still cute as hell, though.

When he lets go of you and rolls over, you take the opportunity to slip out of bed and stretch. Your joints are sore and you really could go for a sleep in a ‘coon, but you know that’s really gross to the humans. It’s kind of annoying. Regardless, you do enjoy sleeping in bed with Dave. You’re generally a really lonely person, so the way Dave hangs all over you is great. You love to give him attention and be around him, though there’s no fucking way you’d ever admit to that, nope, no way. He won’t ever know how sappy you really are. No. 

“A penny for your thoughts?” Comes a very sleep-slurred voice from the bed. You jump in surprise before sitting back down on the edge of the bed, watching Dave rub his eyes and sit up. Fuck, you want to just curl up with him and trace the lines of his muscles, is that creepy? Maybe. Hopefully not, considering you’re a thing. A couple? He called it boyfriends, whatever the fuck that meant. 

“What the fuck is that?” You ask, furrowing your brows and snatching the blanket from him to wrap around yourself. 

“What the fuck is what?” Dave drags you back to his chest and you willingly go, sighing softly as he plays with your hair. 

“A penny.”

“Oh, it’s, like, currency. Human money. I was asking you what you were thinking about, I’m not fucking explaining human money to you, Karkat.” Dave’s laugh just about melts you and you relax against him, tilting your head to kiss the underside of his chin, which makes him shiver. He tries to hide it, but you can feel it. It makes you hum triumphantly. 

You make a sound of surprise when you’re pushed back onto the bed and Dave is laying half on top of you, his head buried against your neck. You can feel his lips kissing lazily at your neck and shoulder and you make no move to stop it. It feels nice and you sigh in approval, tilting your head up to give him move room. 

“Strider, we have to get out of bed at some point.” You mumble, frowning down at him and nudging his shoulder. 

“Says who? We can just lay here and make out and junk. That’s the best idea.” 

Well, you can’t really argue with that logic.


End file.
